The field of the disclosure generally relates to systems for reading and decoding various optical code symbologies and RFID tag formats. More particularly, the field of the disclosure relates to data readers having a touch screen interface for configuring and triggering a particular set of optical code and RFID decoding parameters to apply during a reading or scanning event.
Optical reading systems are widely used to read data in the form of optical codes or other encoded symbols printed on various objects. These systems may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as inventory control and point-of-sale transactions in retail stores. Barcodes are just one example of the many types of optical codes in use today. The most common barcodes are one-dimensional or linear optical codes, where the information is encoded in one direction—the direction perpendicular to the bars and spaces. For example, one-dimensional (1D) barcode symbologies may include Code 128, Code 29, Interleaved 2 of 5, matrix 2 of 5, Universal Product Code (UPC), Extended Code 39, Code 93, UCC 128, Codabar, EAN/JAN, MSI, Zip+4, Pharmacode 39, RSS, Standard 2 of 5, Trioptic, DPBC POSTNET. Higher-dimensional optical codes, such as, two-dimensional matrix codes (e.g., MaxiCode) or stacked codes (e.g., PDF 417), which are also sometimes referred to as “barcodes,” are also used for various purposes. Based on the type of barcode label that is being used, an appropriate set of decoding parameters is used to accurately read and process the data.
Typically, a barcode label comprises a series of parallel dark bars of varying widths with intervening light spaces, also of varying widths. The information encoded in the barcode label is represented by the specific sequence of bar and space widths. Optical reading systems may employ an optical reader that illuminates the barcode label and detects light reflected from the bars and spaces of the code. One common optical reader is a flying spot scanner in which a source of illumination, such as a laser or LED, is moved across the barcode while a photodetector in the optical reader monitors the reflected or backscattered light. After the barcode data is received by the optical reader, the optical reader may decode the barcode data and store it or transmit it to another device for storage.
Another type of data reader is an imaging reader such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complimentary metal oxide semiconductor) in which an entire line of the barcode image or a two-dimensional image of a scan region is focused onto a detector array. The imaging reader typically includes a light source to illuminate the barcode to provide the required signal response. Once the signal has been received for the entire read region, it may be processed and decoded.
Yet another type of data reader does not use optical barcodes, but instead reads electronic tags using radio waves, such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) reader. An RFID system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” or “tag” which is attached to a physical item to be identified, and a “reader” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal, which is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response, the transponder then sends its information via a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer or other device.
Currently, data readers with multiple reading modes are available, where the data readers are capable of capturing and decoding optical barcode labels, RFID tags, and other data types. Because a different set of decoding parameters is generally required to accurately read and process each data type, these multiple mode data readers typically include functions to provide for toggling between the various reading modes prior to reading or scanning an object to ensure an accurate read. Such data readers may be useful in an environment where objects may contain mixed barcode symbology and RFID tags, such as in a retail store or packaging facility.
The present inventor has recognized a need for a data reader capable of quickly and efficiently toggling between a variety of reading modes to reduce processing time and avoid incorrect reading of particular labels and/or tags. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for a data reader that affords an operator the ability to quickly select a specific set of decoding parameters to apply for a particular reading or scanning event.